thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Madison O'Neil (original character)
Character History Explosive childhood. Madison was born to two very different parents. Her mother was from Russia and a highly uneducated woman, her father a soldier that was stationed in the Ukraine where her mother was. The two met and fell in love. John took Katia home with him and got married on the base back at home. For a few years it was s struggle to get by, family fights and a few failed attempts to start a family. It was a few years after that Connor was born. Madison didn't come until three years after her brother but she was a happy little girl for the most part. Her childhood was plain and normal; little happened to her that normal children didn't go through. First days of school and of course being the only girl her mother could baby. Other than finding out about her brothers power is was easy, until hers came up. When her powers started to come up it was difficult but for a few years she hid it until at sixteen it all went wrong. Hiding it was a bad idea though because her brother only put a patch on keeping her healthy and she didn't learn to control it. Maddi literally blew up her high school. She killed five students and wounded ten others. Tentative entry. The first year of her time at the Institute was spent being kept alone. Most of this was self required for Madison to keep a handle on her panics over going overload on people again. She focused on gaining control of her powers more than socializing. And while she didn’t talk to people on a personal level she did speak to other students at the school. Most of those that never could remember her well in the first place due to her scarceness around the school. Madison found herself more in the second year she’d come to the school. She got out not afraid to completely harm everyone in the school. She did though cover up all her skin any time she went out wearing gloves for fear people would be apprehensive to touch her very clammy and hot skin. In this time she met Nero Sable. They talked for hours, and he wasn’t rejecting her in any way. He also never reacted negatively to her super warmed skin. A Negative Effect. During her second year also noted another milestone in her life. She reached a peak in her powers. The very thing she feared about being a living reactor happened again. Her brother Connor had come for a visit, and thankfully it was at the right time. Madison became reluctant to leave her room, locking herself and roommates most times out of the room for long periods of time. She was fearful and paranoid till the energy built up in her to the point she broke. Madison attacked Ridley Aran using a partial of her powers on him. The fight ended with him beating the out of her mind Madison in a fair fight. Her powers were mostly drained and taken down to safe enough levels to have her brother heal her. Since that time she learned that she could control her body much better and the super hot skin was lessened to just above body temperature. Finding a Relationship. Once Madison’s power came under control she wasn’t afraid to touch Nero anymore. They became intimate for the first time. It was shortly after this before the summer came that Nero asked Madison to marry him. She agreed finding that even though they were on different sides that she didn’t care about what the others thought on them. Switching Sides. Madison chose to switch sides not only to be with Nero tired of sneaking in and out of the institute but scarred from an attack by the purifiers. She’d snapped and went on a rampage killing many purifiers before she stopped and realized what she’d become in that moment. She could no longer stay at Xavier’s believing in something peaceful for the time being. Life in the Brotherhood. Madison began her life in the Brotherhood; she didn’t feel completely comfortable but quickly surprised Nero with her choice to change sides. Not many trust those like her that defected but she never allows it to bother her. In this time Nero also had a problem befall him that caused immediate action to be taken. Madison didn’t want to leave his side and waited for him to wake up from the risky surgery. She has since taken up with her grandfather again. Madison allowed those at the Hellfire Club to give her implants to help her body naturally release her excess radiation. Also in joining up with her grandfather he gave her a job as a legal assistant while he pays for her to become a paralegal. Mixing things Up A month before there wedding, Madison realized her feelings for Nero might not be strong enough to make a marriage work in the long run. She also questioned getting married so young before she could even finish college and make something more of herself. She left Nero and the Brotherhood, writing him a letter stating her regret of breaking his heart and returning the ring and all gifts he'd given her previously. Madison left the Brotherhood before there mysterious dissapearance, chosing to go back to the school and a place she knew people would accept her no matter what had happened before. Spending her time between the school and working for her grandfather getting her degree in paralegal while there working for his company as an assistant to his own laywers. She doesn't reget calling off the wedding just unintentionally hurting Nero by not have faith they could work everything out. Her choice to keep her ties to former boyfriend and best friend Leo, also created the situtation that made her think on the whole subject as well. Now she spends her time avoiding Nero all together, but shows no emotions on the outside that she's hurt he moved on so quickly. Powers and Abilities Thermal Radiation Maddie has the ability to manifest thermal radiation in her body, it’s not exactly microwaves but a different kind because her body acts like a nuclear generator but she channels into heat instead of the destructive bomb like some see it as. So simply put she’s a radioactive reactor that keeps the radiation inside her body as heat instead of releasing it slowly out of her skin in pure radiation. With this she can make searing heat either form a halo around her or form into a ball in her hands that she can literally throw at a person doing the same destructive damage as if they were close to her. Enhanced Durability She has an enhanced durability, meaning that it takes quite a bit to damage her skin since it’s harder than most and she uses this with her other power making it harder for her own thermal radiation to leak from her skin as readily as it would someone else without this enhancement. Special Skills *Gymnast *Can speak Russian and Gaelic Weaknesses The weakness with her thermal radiation is that it’s destructive to not only those around her if she would to overload and discharge but she also takes on internal damage, this fact is true even with her durability so she has to be outfitted with special clothes to pull off the excess energy she puts out. This also makes her skin warmer to the touch and thus maker her dislike when people touch her for fear of being found out as a mutant like back home. With her enhanced durability it’s also weaker than those without her other power would be. Because she also has to take on the great amount of damage that her heat output causes, her internal organs though durable as her skin it’s still a tossup if she’ll ever be able to have children since the child might be in more danger than her from the internal radiation she puts out if she even got pregnant in the first place. Water is a very big counter to Madison's powers. Force enough cold water or ice on her and she'll shut down internally forcing all her powers inwards basically if not killing her immediately then shortly thereafter. Personality Madison is a complex young woman. She’s got the ability to be sweet and kind, as seen by her always helping anyone out that asks for it. But inside her in an anger that she keeps bottled up from being treated poorly by her father’s family. She’ll normally hide behind a mask of being completely kind and understanding when really if she doesn’t like someone she really doesn’t want to be around them but socially will keep up appearances. Madison can be two faced. Proof by the fact she’s put up with many people in her life that displeased her and yet still had friendships and relationships with them. Case in point, Jason Damian she didn’t like him but kept up appearances. Also within this is the fact put in a social setting she can be a flirt, most of the time her flirting is harmless. Leading to nothing but she has had the tendency in the past to forget herself in the flirting and lead people on. Relationships Friends Jennifer Taylor Madison and Jenny met late in the school year being that they were roommates. They had a nice chat in a girl’s night out. And Jenny ended up being the roommate that found Madison when she was sick curled up in the floor of their shared room. Aiko Chigusa-Mitchell Aiko and Madison shared a room; Aiko was the person that knew about Madison’s many sneaking outs to see Nero and never told anyone. They didn’t ever share a real friendship but she was one of the few people Madison called a friend while at the institute. Lovers Jason Damian Jason was a young man chosen by her grandfather to go out with young Madison. The relationship was not very good and they bickered much of the time in private. The relationship ended within six months after it started. Leo Duncan Leo and Madison were school friends, they didn’t seem the likely pair and they liked it that way. They started out as best friends though. They broke up mutually when she wanted to go places and he didn’t. He was and still is the first person that was completely human to accept her being a mutant. They keep in touch and write sometimes. In two thousand and nine they met again at her grandfathers business. There renewed friendship had caused some mixed emotions. Nero Sable Nero was and is the special person in her life. She met him while in her second year at the institute and began a secret relationship with him. At the end of the school year she left to be with him switching sides after they got engaged. The two's engagment fell threw due to the pressure of getting married younger and Madison's own questioning of the true strength of there relationship. Family Connor O’Neil Older brother and also mutant Connor has and always will be a big part of her life. From early on Connor healed bruises and once her powers kicked in the largest of damage her growing body couldn’t handle from her powers. In the last three years her brother has been traveling abroad. Trivia *Madison has bi-colored eyes. *She has an allergy to radishes. *Born with a hole in her heart *Tried to study in fashion and dropped out *Spent most of her preteens training to be a gymnast Quotes "With me you don't have to be like that Nero…your mine and to me you’re not a monster that's all that matters." (XI-3, Student Garage. 10/14/08) "And don't call me hot stuff I'm taken...you can call me Hellcat." (XI-3, Forest Clearing. 12/7/08)